


skater boy (maybe i just want to be yours)

by yoonminable



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, based on hyunjin's instagram post, because im lazy to think, felix is a clingy boyfriend, felix is outgoing, i don't know anything about skateboarding im sorry, lapslock, seungmin is an introvert, seungmin is shy, skater boy!changbin, skater boy!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminable/pseuds/yoonminable
Summary: seungmin is an introvert. hyunjin is a well-known skater boy.





	skater boy (maybe i just want to be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, that was such a shitty summary (i'm too lazy to think im sorry)  
> it's my first story here on ao3 uwu omg <33  
> this was written at 1-2am in a span of two days please forgive me, im an amateur >.<  
> enjoy, i guess~  
> also, i didn't proofread this and english is not my first language so forgive me for mistakes HAHAH

seungmin was never really fond of socializing with people. on most days, he would prefer to stay home, with a book in hand as he sits by the window. the only person he considers his best friend is lee felix, having met him back in kindergarten. back then, they would always argue over which crayon one would use and who gets to collect sand for their sandcastle. they became inseparable ever since.

he really had no idea why they became friends; seungmin and felix were exact opposites. felix likes going to parties and events, basically socializing with other people, while seungmin would rather stay home in the comfort of his bedroom blasting day6 songs through his speakers.

“seungmin-ah, i was thinking if maybe you could come with me to the school festival? it’s changbin’s skateboard competition today.” felix asked as he sat on the edge of seungmin’s bed, gently shaking the latter’s leg to wake him up.

“felix, you know too well that i’m not the type to go out and attend such events,” seungmin said, voice a little muffled due to his pillow. “why not ask minho-hyung to go with you?”

“he’s going to be out for the whole day, he has to rehearse for his dance competition in busan tomorrow.” felix explained, still trying to convince seungmin. “please, seungmin? you need some sunlight and fresh air. if you say yes, i’ll buy you ice cream!”

who is seungmin to say no to ice cream?

“—and kimbap,” seungmin added, sitting straight up. his hair looked messy, pointing at different directions. felix laughed at the sight.

“okay, and kimbap.” felix reiterated. “so are you finally going to the school festival with me? call?”

“call!”

\---

lots of people came to the festival today, which varied from people he knew to people he didn’t. he started to feel anxious and almost lost track of felix who was busy greeting people he meets.

“felix, are you sure this is a good idea…” seungmin asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. he really didn’t like to be with a lot of people that much.

“of course! the festival only happens once a year, so it’s better if we get to experience it!” felix replied, while waving at another boy from his class. seungmin sighed, not being able to argue with his best friend. he plugged in his earphones and randomly selected a day6 song on his playlist to ease the anxiety he is feeling.

_geurae nal sswa bang bang neoui bullet bullet bullet . . ._

they walked through countless booths scattered around the school field, with seungmin occasionally bumping into random people, uttering a silent “i’m sorry” afterwards. he mentally scolded himself for being so awkward around others.

“hey seungminnie, are you hungry? let’s go grab some food before the competition starts.” felix nudged him, as seungmin was preoccupied by random thoughts. “seungmin?”

“huh? o-okay, sure..” the latter replied as he played with the cords of his earphones. they proceeded to the nearest food stall, joining the long line of hungry people wanting to fill their stomachs. felix bounces in place as he keeps looking at his watch, with every passing minute implying that the competition is about to start soon.

“will this line ever move? we need to catch binnie’s competition..” felix mumbled to himself. seungmin noticed the look on the other’s face and tapped his shoulder.

“felix, you can go to changbin now, i’ll be the one to buy our food. i’m pretty sure he needs to see his boyfriend before the competition starts.” seungmin suggested, and felix’s face brightened.

“are you sure, minnie?” felix asked him. “i’ll stay with you here if you feel uncomfortable.”

“it’s alright lix, you can go to him now. i’ll be fine!” seungmin flashed felix a smile as he lightly pushed the older boy, telling him to go ‘find his prince charming’.

the line pretty much moved faster after that. he successfully bought 2 sandwiches and sodas after minutes of arguing with his anxious self. seungmin then began looking for his friend in the sea of people walking around the area. he spotted the gingerhead male sitting on the bleachers next to the guy holding a black skateboard. _changbin._

“seungmin-ah over here!” changbin called him, his hand signaling seungmin to walk towards them. he gave him a small nod and began walking towards them, chuckling upon seeing felix hug the life out of changbin. _ugh, gross couples,_ he thought.

once he reached the bleachers, he saw changbin stand up as he looked at his wristwatch, his right hand holding his skateboard. “the competition’s starting soon and i’d have to go practice in the ramps. seungmin, take care of felix for me okay?” changbin then kissed felix’s forehead and waved goodbye, with felix shouting a “good luck babe!” as changbin was walking away.

seungmin occupied the place where changbin used to sit and handed felix the sandwich and the soda he’s been holding. “thanks, seungmin.” seungmin only nodded in response.

soon enough, the bleachers were crowded with people wanting to watch the competition. skaters from different year levels began to practice in the ramps, exhibiting tricks which they are about to show later on. seungmin did not pay much attention since he was not really interested with the sport, so instead of screaming along with other people, he chose to plug in his earphones once more and took a bite of his sandwich.

as he was drinking his soda, he happened to lay his eyes on a tall guy wearing a plain white shirt, blue jeans and black vans, holding a skateboard as he was walking towards the ramps. _that’s strange,_ he thought, _i haven’t seen him before._

he didn’t notice he was looking at the boy for quite a long time until felix snapped his fingers in front of his face. “seungmin, are you okay?”

“yeah, i-i’m fine, i was just spacing out.” seungmin replied, eyes still fixated on the same guy. felix, curious at his friend’s actions, looked towards the direction seungmin was looking at, and recognized the boy who is in one of his classes—hwang hyunjin.

"do you like him?” felix suddenly asked, making seungmin jolt in his seat.

“what are you talking about?” seungmin asked back as he sat straight. “who?”

“i asked you if you like hwang hyunjin, you’ve been staring at him for minutes now.” felix replied. _oh, so that’s his name_ , seungmin thought.

“how do you know him? i haven’t seen him before.”

“kim seungmin are you for real? you don’t know him?” felix asked, surprised. who wouldn’t know hwang hyunjin, the campus skater boy everybody liked? “you really need to go out more and socialize, you know.”

“i told you lix, i don’t like doing those types of things.” seungmin said, setting aside his empty soda can.

hwang hyunjin is a well-known skater boy, not just in their campus but in the whole town as well. he has competed in countless competitions and always wins first place. in short, he is an ace. he has managed to have his very own ‘fanbase’ composed of girls his age, basically squealing and screaming every time he comes around. he started skateboarding at the age of 10, and from then on developed his skill which bloomed into something worth watching out for.

“hey seungmin, it’s starting!” felix nudged seungmin as the contenders started to gather. he could still see the guy he’s been eyeing—hyunjin—standing out in the crowd. he looked so simple yet so dashing. seungmin felt his heart beat faster. _what in the world was that?_ he shrugged off the weird feeling and tried to focus (keyword: _tried_ ) on the event itself.

it didn’t take long until changbin’s name was called. felix screamed changbin’s name as he was standing above the ramps, preparing. “seo changbin, you can do it!”

changbin heard him and looked towards their area. he flashed felix a smile before he began showing several skateboard tricks. he first executed a backside trick, followed by a frontside trick as he reached the other side of the vert ramp. afterward, he did a crooked grind as he slid down the other side of the ramp. he continued to show off more tricks, and felix couldn’t help but stand up from his seat, annoying the shit out of the people behind him. what can they do? he’s changbin’s boyfriend, after all.

after several more contenders, hyunjin’s name was called. upon hearing the said boy’s name, seungmin immediately looked at the direction of the ramps. he saw hyunjin start to exhibit his tricks, and it made his heart jump.

_woah, he really is great,_ he thought. no wonder he was really famous in this field. instead of watching along with his best friend, felix watched as seungmin’s reactions change every time hyunjin performs. he noticed that seungmin would silently mouth “yes” to himself every time hyunjin successfully finishes a difficult trick. and upon finishing his performance, seungmin clapped subtly. felix lightly giggled at the sight, not wanting to bother his friend who was busy staring at the boy who happened to make his heart race.

not long after, the competition has finally come to an end. as anyone would expect, hyunjin won first place with changbin following him in second place, hyunjin’s score ahead of 5 points. right after the awarding ended, changbin immediately went to his boyfriend who basically ran to him, almost causing them to fall down and gave him a long, tight hug. “i’m so proud of you, babe!”

seungmin watched as changbin was squeezed to death (he was exaggerating) by felix who was busy peppering him with kisses all over his face. “felix—i—you can let go now.” changbin said, and felix pulled away.

“i’m so sorry, binnie! oh my lord. i’m just so freaking happy, you could’ve even won first place! see the difference? it was only a 5 point difference, changbin!”

“but i still won though, and that’s enough.” changbin replied as he made felix wear the silver medal he got. seungmin saw felix’s cheeks turn a bright red.

as they were walking around the field, with seungmin following closely behind them, he heard changbin speak. “someone special is coming with us to dinner later, i hope you don’t mind. he said he’ll be the one to treat us. who am i to say no to that? plus, it’ll help me save up for our future dates.” felix playfully hit him in the arm, cheeks turning even more red than before.

“it’s alright babe, the more the merrier! who is it anyway?” he asked, his arms linked to changbin’s as he holds the latter’s skateboard.

“who else would it be but the champion himself, hwang hyunjin?” was seungmin hearing things right? he’s going to dinner with the handsome skater boy he just met? _wow, what a dream_.

\---

“hyunjin!” changbin called as he saw the tall boy approaching the exit. “oh, hey dude!”

“you promised to treat me to dinner if you win, and now that you did, i hope you don’t mind me bringing felix and his friend.” changbin said, and hyunjin lightly punched him jokingly in return.

“shut up, seo changbin. you only want to make me go bankrupt.” hyunjin joked, laughing slightly as he held his skateboard over his shoulders.

once they arrived at the restaurant, hyunjin (finally) noticed the boy who was with felix. he tapped changbin’s shoulder and asked him, “who’s that boy with felix? i rarely see him on campus.”

“that’s because he always stays at the library after school, and doesn’t really like socializing. he’s kim seungmin by the way.” changbin replied as hyunjin watched the boy—seungmin—laugh over something felix has said. _what a beautiful name for a beautiful person,_ he thought to himself.

when they finally reached the dinner table, changbin wasted no time in formally introducing his boyfriend’s very own best friend to hyunjin, campus skater boy. “hyunjin-ah, this is seungmin. seungmin, this is hyunjin. i hope you get along well.”

hyunjin reached out his hand for seungmin to take, but it took a while before the latter finally took his hand in his, shaking it lightly. “nice to meet you,” they said in unison, which made both felix and changbin chuckle at the sight.

they ate their dinner in peace, and nothing much really happened except from the fact that changbin and felix were lovey dovey as usual, even feeding each other with meat which made seungmin cringe (for the nth time). hyunjin noticed it though, and it made him smile, heart beating unusually fast.

after dinner, they decided to go on their separate ways, with felix tagging along with changbin since mrs. seo was apparently ‘looking for him, it’s been so long since he’s been there’.

“are you going with them or are you headed to a different direction?” hyunjin suddenly asked, and it made seungmin shy. “oh, my house is this way.” he replied.

“that’s great, i’m headed there too.” hyunjin said, and they both agreed to walk together, side by side, their fingers brushing.

\---

“my house is over here, thanks for walking with me.” seungmin shyly said as he turned to hyunjin. “thanks for the treat too, even if you didn’t have to.”

“no problem, it’s alright! also, i wouldn’t want to see you walk through dark streets alone. my house is over there, by the way.” hyunjin pointed to the house which was two blocks away from seungmin’s. “i didn’t know you lived nearby, i rarely see you outside.”

“uh, because i- i’m not the type to interact with other people s-so i would r-rather stay h-home.” seungmin replied, stuttering. _why am i stuttering so much_ , he mentally told himself.

“oh, that’s why. i understand. feel free to knock on my door, though. i can even teach you how to ride the skateboard if you want.”

“r-really?” seungmin said, looking up at hyunjin who was leaning on the nearby wall.

“yup. you’re welcome anytime. who knows, you might catch my mom cooking homemade meals, and i’m sure she wouldn’t mind you tagging along with me.”

“sounds like a plan.”

“bye seungmin, it was nice meeting you today!” hyunjin said as he was walking away, waving goodbye. “see you around?”

“bye hyunjin! nice meeting you too. see you around.”

that night, seungmin slept with a smile on his face, thinking about the skater boy whose eyes disappear when he smiles.

\---

casual conversations then turned into deep heart-to-heart talks which ultimately led to a love that has bloomed within a short period of time.

(“i can’t believe you actually got me a new skateboard, seungmin.”

“i wanted to surprise you, besides, you really need to change your skateboard. i know it has a sentimental value, but it’s giving up already babe.”

“baby i swear you didn’t have to—“

“but i want to. i also got one which is similar to yours, so we could match and ride our skateboards at the park together—i know it’s cringe-y, don’t laugh!”

“i love you, kim seungmin.”

“i love you too, hwang hyunjin.”)

\---

changbin and felix both agreed to take their precious bros, seungmin and hyunjin, with them for a ‘double date’—a skateboard date, to be precise. changbin agreed to teach felix how to ride the skateboard, even telling hyunjin to teach seungmin (what they actually don’t know, hyunjin has been teaching seungmin every night, and seungmin is quite good at it now). seungmin and hyunjin were now seated at a nearby bench, their hands intertwined (covered by hyunjin’s skateboard), with hyunjin whispering soft “i love you”s to seungmin’s ear to which he replied, “i love you too”, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

(“kim seungmin, i saw that! you have some explaining to do when you get home! also, i’m telling mrs. kim!”

“sorry to burst your bubble, felix, but mom already knows.”

“and yet you didn’t tell me?! kim seungmin i swear to god—come back here!” felix shouts as his best friend runs—or rather skateboards—away from him.)

\-- end --

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it for my very first fic uwu, i know i suck at writing and i'm pretty much an amateur. i hope you enjoyed reading nonetheless, though it's a very shitty fic HAHAHHA


End file.
